


all those secrets left uncovered

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: Her mind cannot let go of it -- the dirt, the violence and the complete banality of it all. It should not have been so easy to comply with it -- after all, she was a good girl, someone who always played by the rules.





	all those secrets left uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unoriginal title, but the one I had in mind was already being used by another _fic_ that I wrote years ago. Other warnings for this fic include: probably rather redundant introspective and lack of a setting. 
> 
> All feedback appreciated.

***  
Betty swears that the stench of his blood is stronger than the memory of Jughead kissing her that night. When she closes her eyes, it’s not the way he touched her that she remembers, but how hard she rubbed the floor over and over again. 

Her mind cannot let go of it -- the dirt, the violence and the complete banality of it all. It should not have been so easy to comply with it -- after all, she was a good girl, someone who always played by the rules.

And yet, in one second to the next, she had tainted her hands with the blood of another man.

Betty wants to laugh at the irony of it all -- but she can’t. Disgust and guilt and hatred build up inside of her, growing more pronounced every time she sees Jughead, every time she remembers how he helped her out of it.

Like it was nothing. Like she was worth it.

But she isn’t, because, just like she washed her hands off of blood, she also keeps her secrets buried. It’s nearly becoming second nature for her to play the role of Betty Cooper like it is for her to don a black wig and be someone entirely different. 

Someone mysterious. Someone erotic. Someone who could make men submit to her with just a click of her finger.

She wonders if that’s a good thing. 

She wonders if Jughead would like her this way --

_(would like her to ride him, would want her to shout out orders while she buries her fingernails deep in his skin, drawing blood just so he could scream a little louder.)_

But that can never happen. She is a good girl, after all, and some things are better left unresolved and hidden forever. 

***


End file.
